Memorias de dos estudiantes 'ejemplares'
by yuukistrawberry
Summary: Hinata y Karin quieren saber lo que se siente tener una vida escolar emocionante. Juntas, con el apoyo de la otra deciden que ese sera el mejor año de su adolescencia. A partir de un incidente Hinata empieza a odiar y se quita su inocencia e imagen de niña buena de encima. Karin, harta de todo, decide tomar las riendas de su destino. Parejas: NejiHinaIta-SasuKarinDei (no asegurado)


Disclaimer: todo lo de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la trama y lo demás es cosa mía.

Aclaraciones al final del capitulo

**Capitulo 1: Guía para adolescentes: como conocer a tu futura mejor amiga. Por Hinata Hyuga y Karin Uzumaki.**

Una joven bajaba las escaleras a oscuras mientras tanteaba las paredes para no caerse. Por extraño que parezca era Hinata Hyuga, estudiante ejemplar de su respectiva academia en Konoha, que se iba a escondidas por la noche a una fiesta en la playa.

La razón? Una pelirroja sexy que le metía prisa desde el pie de las escaleras.

Ambas jóvenes salieron a escondidas de la mansión y solo tras pasar dos calles y subirse a un taxi que casualmente pasaba por allí pudieron respirar tranquilas.

-Vaya, no me imaginaba que en verdad fueses capaz de hacerlo.- le dijo Karin a Hinata con gesto apreciativo.

-¡To..todo fue por que me o..obligo Karin-san!- exclamo Hinata poniéndose roja de pena.

-Como sea, vamos a cambiarnos!

Por suerte al taxista no se le ocurrió virar hacia los asientos traseros a pesar de que saliesen ruidos de lo mas extraños de allí, porque si lo hubiese hecho una hemorragia nasal seria inminente.

Ambas jóvenes se empezaron a desvestir, una con vergüenza y la otra apresurándose.

Finalmente tras haberse puesto (con mucho esfuerzo) sus respectivos trajes, haber llegado al lugar indicado y pagado al taxista las dos chicas salían del coche.

Karin había recogido su espectacular cabellera roja en una coleta alta dejando ver su cuello normalmente tapada por la mata de cabello. Llevaba un precioso bikini negro con una calavera impresa en un lado del pecho. Su muñeca estaba adornada de pulseras y llevaba un gran bolso de playa. Se había maquillado levemente, unos labios rojos y el eyeliner. A su lado Hinata tenia el pelo suelto y lacio tapándole la espalda. Cambien llevaba algo de eyeliner y rimmer en los ojos (Karin logro maquillarla sin meterle el lápiz en su opalino ojo a pesar de los tumbos que daba el taxi. Llevaba un bikini (Karin-san! Le dije que debía haber cogido el de una pieza! -con la vergüenza hasta se le olvido tartamudear-) de color blanco liso, con cuentas azules y turquesas en los cordones. A parte del bañador solo la tapaba un pareo blanco medio transparente.

-Andando, la fiesta esta a punto de comenzar.

-H..hai

Las jóvenes caminaron por la arena mientras se acercaban a una gran cabaña de playa de la que salían luces, música y gritos. Iban calladas, en un silencio incomodo. No se conocían del todo bien (de hecho, la primera vez que se habían visto fue esta misma tarde antes de la merienda) y ambas pensaban en lo suyo. Hinata divagaba como es que acabo allí, de noche, medio desnuda y de camino a una fiesta salvaje. La respuesta era simple, Karin la arrastro allí. No es que la haya arrastrado literalmente, solo que Hinata no era capaz de hacerle frente y no tuvo otra que obedecerla. Ahora se reprochaba su poco temple y voluntad. Por su parte Karin no paraba de maldecirse el haber traído a la tímida chica consigo, cierto que la obligo a ir con ella y ademas, solo se quejo una única vez en todo el camino, cuando la había obligado a ponerse el traje de dos piezas. Pero algo en esa chiquilla la alertaba. Era demasiado inocente y demasiado _atrayente _físicamente como para que la noche acabe bien. Y es que no había reparado en el espectacular cuerpo de Hinata, algo que le podría traer problemas. La pelirroja solo rezaba para que la joven Hyuga no fuese violada al final de la fiesta.

Al llegar a la entrada de la cabaña repararon en que la puerta estaba abierta y cualquiera se podía colar en la fiesta. Las chicas entraron dentro frunciendo el seño ante la música que golpeaba fuerte sus oídos.

_Sube las manos pa' arriba_

_Dale pa' abajo, dale pa' un lado, pa'l otro lado_

Hinata se horrorizo, era la misma horrible canción con tan poco sentido que Ino la hizo bailar en su fiesta de cumpleaños pasado. Para su mayor horror Karin dejo bien escondido el bolso y empezó a bailotear contorneando sus caderas mientras iba caminando a la terraza atestada de gente desde la cual se podía bajar al mar. Sin más Hinata la siguió mientras iba observando el lugar.

El gran salón en el que se encontraba estaba hecho una pocilga. Los dueños habían tenido la sensatez de quitar los objetos valiosos y frágiles de la vista dejando solo varias mesas llenas de bebida y algo de picar. A un lado había varios sillones negros en los una pareja se estaba enrollando (al verlos, Hinata aparto la vista enrojeciendo violentamente), a su lado sin fijarse en ellos un rubio tenia la cabeza entre las rodillas visiblemente a punto de vomitar. Hinata iba a acercarcele y preguntar con toda su buena fe si le podía ayudar en algo pero Karin la llamo.

-Ni se te ocurra alejarte de mi.- le susurro por lo bajo.- ¡Os presento a Hinata!- añadió más alto y de manera alegre. Hinata observo a quien la estaba presentando y para su sorpresa vio que conocía de vista a algunos de los presentes, ya que estos acudían a la misma academia que ella, aunque a cursos superiores.

-Vaya, pero si es la linda Hyuga que siempre veo por los pasillos.- exclamo un joven mientras sonreía mostrando los colmillos.- No se si me conoces, pero me llamo Suigetsu, un placer.

Hinata se puso un tanto roja ya que nunca antes aparte de su primo un hombre la había llamado 'linda'

-Yo soy Sasori, el primo de Karin.- dijo un chico de cabello idéntico al de Karin, aunque más corto y más despeinado.- Esos de alli.- señalo a la pareja que se estaba besando.- Son Pein y Konan, el que esta vomitando es Deidara, Itachi y Sasuke vendrán en poco rato.- Comento mirando a Karin.

-Si, ya me lo dijo Itachi por WhatsApp.

-Yo soy Juugo.- se presento un joven de cabello de color anaranjado sin hacerles caso a sus amigos.

-E..encantada, me llamo Hinata.- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Sasori miro un momento su telefono móvil, y tirando de la Juugo se fueron de alli sin decir una palabra.

Hinata oyo un murmullo proviniendo de la pelirroja que sonaba a un regaño sobre lo maleducados que eran esos dos

-Bien, quieres algo de beber pelo de zanahoria?- Pregunto Suigetsu con expresión maléfica.

-De eso nada tiburón, seguro que escupes dentro de mi bebida.- y diciendo esto fue ella sola hacia la mesa a coger algo de beber.

-Y tu preciosa?- esta vez le pregunto a Hinata.

-No.-Respondió por ella Karin acercándose de nuevo con un vaso y poniéndose al lado de Hinata.

-No te lo pregunte a ti amargada.

-E..esta bien, yo no..

-Una de nosotras tiene que estar sobria.- la interrumpió Karin.

-Esta bien.- se rindió Suigetsu.- Vienen a bañarse?- pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar al agua en el que montones de personas se estaba divirtiendo.

-Enseguida.- le contesto otra vez Karin mientras lo perdía de vista.- Ni se te ocurra decir que no bebes en este lugar.- dijo por lo bajo a su compañera.

-E..esta bien, gracias Ka..Karin-san.

Karin hizo como si bebiese la bebida dándole un guiño a Hinata y luego dejo el vaso que seguia totalmente lleno en la mesa y después bajo las escaleras de madera hasta el mar.

Hinata dando un pequeño suspiro la siguió para llegar al agua pero se sentó en un escalón tocando el agua con los pies.

-Pero mira esto.- llego una exclamación hasta los oídos de la ojiperla,- Pero si es ni más ni menos que la princesita Hyuga.

Hinata abrió los ojos con horror y miro hacia la parte del agua azulada de la que provenían las voces. Dos chicas, flotando suavemente en el agua se mofaban de ella. La que grito era una joven de pelo castaño y corto y ojos marrones, la amiga con la que se estaba burlando era una espectacular joven de cabello rosado y vivaces ojos verdes. Oh no, las había reconocido, eran Matsuri y Sakura dos chicas de su mismo curso.

Karin frunció el seño al oír eso, no conocía mucho a Hinata y no se habían caído muy bien desde que se habían conocido, pero según lo poco que sabia de ella intuía que no era de esas personas que se metían en problemas. Entonces, por que esas chicas se burlaban de ella?

-Mírala, ni siquiera se mete al agua, a lo mejor teme contaminarse al estar en el mismo ambiente que nosotros, los 'plebeyos'.- siguieron su burla las dos jóvenes, que inteligente-mente habían optado por no insultarla si no humillarla. Hinata solo bajo la vista poniéndose roja de vergüenza.

-Hey!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Suigetsu y Karin viendo que la ojiblanca no podía manejar la situación.

-Cualquiera tendría miedo a 'contaminarse' con ustedes dos en el agua.- Se burlo Karin mientras Suigetsu reía por lo bajo, a lo que Hinata levanto con sorpresa la mirada, nunca antes alguien la había defendido.

-Huh.- La pelirrosa entrecerró sus ojos.- Al parecer a la Hyuga le dieron paga extra, se compro dos amiguitos.- Comento casi escupiendo las palabras con tal veneno que Hinata se asusto, pero Sakura no la miraba a ella, sino a Karin.

-Mira quien fue hablar.- Se burlo Suigestsu.- Por cierto, vigila a TU amiguita, que se escapa.

Matsuri, que en principio fue la que empezó con las burlas se iba alejando poco a poco más de Sakura, escondiéndose al lado de las escaleras: no contaba con que la joven Hyuga tuviese a alguien que no tendría reparos en enfrentarlas.

Sakura la miro con reproche, sera estúpida! La castaña fue la que la convenció de burlarse de la ojiperla. La inner de Sakura estaba que echaba humos y gritaba entre dientes 'Traidora!' mientras golpeaba mentalmente a Matsuri.

Sakura simplemente respiro hondo y fue nadando hacia las escaleras mirando altivamente a Karin. Cuando toco los escalones en los que estaba sentada Hinata le hecho una dura y fría mirada mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás con expresión de superioridad.

-Sera niñata.- exclamo Karin sentándose al lado de la ojiperla en cuanto Sakura se fue.- Ladrar y no morder es de idiotas cobardes.

-Etto,..A..arigato.- dijo suavemente y en voz baja Hinata.

-No es nada, pero deberias aprender a defenderte y no a quedarte de brazos cruzados. Te todos modos esas dos son cada día son más infantiles e idiotas, no te harán nada.- suspiro Suigetsu con cansancio.- Si no fuera por Sasuke ni las habría invitado.

-No se de que conoce a esas dos, pero no me esperaba que se rodease de esas idiotas.- resoplaba aun enfadada Karin.

-Al parecer son sus compañeras de clase, era un favor.

-Etto, e..estáis hablando de U..Uchiha-san?- pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

-Si,- respondieron ambos sorprendidos.

-Lo conoces?- pregunto Suigetsu

-Hai, e..estaba en mi curso.

-Ah, por eso esas dos también de conocían?.- pregunto Karin con curiosidad

-Hai.

-Que conste que Sasuke es mio, puedes quedarte con su hermano si quieres.- Exclamo de golpe la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca con la boca.

-¿¡NANI?!- exclamo Hinata poniéndose roja al instante.

-Oye.- comento Suigetsu con un tic en el ojo.- Que sigo aquí.

-Es broma.- dijo Karin a Hinata dándole un suave golpe con su hombro mientras Suigetsu murmuraba incoherencias a cerca de que era ignorado olímpicamente.

-Hey,-se oyó desde arriba de las escaleras, era la mujer llamada Konan.- Ya vinieron.

Toda la gente que estaba en el agua empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el gran salón para recibir a Itachi y Sasuke. De hecho la fiesta estaba armada para celebrar el cumpleaños de este último.

Karin se sintió estremecer al ver a Sasuke en medio de la sala, tan apuesto como siempre. Ese día cumplía 19 años. A pesar de estar rodeado de gente que le felicitaba este respondía secamente, sin una sola sonrisa en sus labios. La pelirroja sintió que alguien la tiraba de los dedos.

-Ka..Karin-san.- Exclamo horrorizada Hinata.- No s..sabia que era un cumpleaños, no traje ningún o..obsequio.

A Karin se le empezó a hinchar una vena en la nuca.

-Tonta! No tienes por que traerle nada.- La pelirroja suspiro con enfado.- Matta ku, ni que fuerais amigos del alma.- Al decir aquello Karin miro de soslayo a la ojiperla que observaba en silencio a los hermanos Uchiha. Para su sorpresa (y alivio) la mirada de la joven se concentraba en el mayor de los hermanos. Karin sonrió sin darse cuenta, en ese instante la pelinegra le recordaba a si misma cuando vio a Sasuke por primera vez.

-Impresionan eh...-le susurro por lo bajo.

-Ka..karin-san!- se puso roja en seguida al notar que fue descubierta. -Ya..yamede kudasai! Disfruta el que me avergüence!

-Hai, hai.- le sonrió Karin.

Las jóvenes se sumieron en silencio mientras observaban a los presentes felicitar al azabache. De repente Hinata sintió que alguien le tiraba de los cordones de su bikini. Tanto de la parte superior como de la inferior.

-Kyaaaa!.- chillo en susurro (?) aterrada intentando retener las prendas en su sitio. Suigetsu que estaba a su lado enseguida se puso delante de la ojiperla tapándola por completo mientras disimulaba silbando, por si a alguien se le ocurría mirar atrás, por suerte todo el mundo estaba ocupado con Sasuke.

Karin sorprendida no perdió tiempo y ayudo a Hinata a colocarse de nuevo las prendas.

-Pero quien demonios hizo esto!?- exclamo enfadada cuando le termino de atar la parte superior.

Hinata, demasiado abochornada como para mirar a sus compañeros a los ojos. Quien podría haberle hecho eso? Por suerte ese alguien no era muy espabilado que digamos. Parecía una simple trastada idiota e infantil, teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo estaba ocupado y nadie la había mirado. Hinata suspiro. Por suerte Suigetsu y Karin la acompañaban.

-A..arigato.

-De nada muñeca, pero que conste que la próxima vez que te vea así no creo que pueda volver a darme la vuelta. Tienes una delantera impresionante.

-¡KYAAAAA!- esta vez si que grito fuerte y poniéndose totalmente roja le dio un golpe como acto reflejo.

-Suigetsu bakka.- comento Karin divertida. Esta vez como Hinata había gritado tan fuerte todo el mundo viro a verles. La ojiperla al ver tantos pares de ojos girados a su persona respiro fuerte luchando contra el desmayo sin lograrlo.

Sintio las piernas doblarse y una oscuridad que la envolvió por completo.

Fin del primer capitulo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola gente! Espero que les guste el primer cap, intentare actualizar más seguido !

Las parejas aun no están fijas, tenéis alguna idea?

NADA DE NARUHINA Ò.Ó estoy hasta la coronilla de esa pareja.

Diccionario:

-San: terminación que va después del nombre de una persona a la que se conoce poco y/o a la que se tenga un especial respeto por su espacio personal.

-Hai: Si

-Matta ku: expreción de tipo 'Por Dios'; 'Mira que!' y demás

-Yamede Kudasai: deténgase por favor

-Arigato: Gracias

-Gomen: Perdón, disculpe

-Kyaaa: en realidad es una onomatopeya, como un grito de guerra o de susto

NO ME PREGUNTEN 'Cual es el encanto de usar palabras japonesas?' A MI ME GUSTA, y si a ti no, pues no leas.

Un beso n.n

Nos leemos!


End file.
